


There is no bad weather, only bad clothing

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: Garak and Parmak on Earth [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Kelas goes to Earth with Elim because I want him to, M/M, Probably ooc, Snow, literally ha, pure self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: More of Garak and Parmak on Earth in the cold. For Eilu for all the fluff and boldlygo for SNOW





	There is no bad weather, only bad clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore/gifts), [eilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/gifts).



The conference was in New York, so of course Kelas came with Elim. Leaving the sunshine of the ambassador’s home in Egypt (he refused to live in the ghastly chill of Paris) was worth it for a weekend of dining and theater.

“Have you picked out a play for tonight, love?”

“I’m still not sure. There are several productions that seem interesting. Look.”

“If Doctor Bashir were here I’m sure he would make us watch the Romulan Julius Caesar. We had quite an argument about that once, have I told you? The obviousness of the impending betrayal! Although setting it on Romulus seems interesting...wait, does that say there was a gardener involved in the conspiracy? Oh, I do need to find out who wrote that.”

“Elim. You do not do that anymore. I would also appreciate less Doctor Bashir on our vacation.”

“I apologize.”

“I think I’ve lost my urge to see a play.”

“I’m sorry, Kelas.”

“No, no. I just...this isn’t quite as much  a change of pace as I’d hoped. Rich food, high culture--isn’t that any weekend with you? I think I’d like to experience something more...physical.”

“Mmm. Staying in would be fine.” Garak ran a finger across his partner’s shoulder.

“Not that. Well, that too, but something different.”

“Different how?”

Kelas hesitated, then declared, “I’d like to see snow.”

“You’ve seen snow, in Paris!”

“A few flakes out the window before we transport away.”

“Because that sort of cold is dangerous to us, you’re the doctor.”

“Not if you’re prepared! I’ve found a central replicator where we can pick up cold weather clothing with heating elements. We would be quite cozy!”

“I see you’ve given it some thought.”

Kelas looked almost embarrassed. “Yes, well. I thought...feeling something new, might make us feel something new. How many firsts have we had together, Elim? Old love has it’s glories, but neither one of us were very green when we finally came together. I want to do something with you that you’ve never done with anyone else, see you seeing something for the very first time. Which certainly won’t happen with Julius Caesar.” He couldn’t entirely prevent the note of jealousy in his voice, and Elim heard it and took his hand. 

“My love. I would be delighted to see snow with you. And if the cold proves fatal, there’s no one I would rather die beside.”

“That would have meant more without the dramatics, you know,” Kelas said, but his smile belied his words.

Several hours later they were standing in snow. The powdery top layer was up to their knees, the packed snow beneath it who knows how deep. It was in a meadow, on a plateau to the west of the northern mountains. Kelas, who had done his research, told Elim that this region got some of the heaviest snow anywhere, and it was close enough to their hotel to take a shuttle and be there in minutes. They had booked a cabin to use as their base, rustic but warm and with a working replicator, and put on the gear they had obtained in the city. Then they had walked into the meadow, where they now stood, panting from the exertion of pushing through the snow. The permeable membrane that covered their faces warmed the air they breathed, but allowed them to see with perfect clarity the expanse of sparkling white all around them and the dazzling stars above.

Elim spoke first. “Isn’t there something one is supposed to do in this? The whole purpose can’t be wading through it and looking around?”

“Yes, I didn’t fully prepare. There are things you can put on your feet to be able to move on it more freely.”

“And we don’t have them because?”

“I was too eager to get you out here. But I’m sure there’s a place in town that lends them out, for tomorrow.”

“We’re staying?”

“New experiences, remember?”

“This is indeed a new experience.” He pushed through the snow and pulled Kelas close to him. “It is rather beautiful. It reminds me of a desert. The starkness.”

“In the summer it would all be lush and green.”

“I prefer this. Wait, Kelas, what are you doing?”

Kelas opened his arms and threw his body backwards. The snow caught him, and cradled him a few inches deep. Elim looked skeptical, then carefully lowered himself to lie besides him. He sighed as he felt himself sink slightly into the powder, and placed a mittened hand over his partner’s.

“How long will these heat-suits of yours work?”

“They’ve been charging off our movement, so all night.”

“If we were to push them aside, how long would we be safe?”

Kelas laughed. “You don’t want to do that, dear. Not very long at all and it would be very uncomfortable. But I love you for wanting to.”

Elim rolled over so he was half on top of Kelas, pushing him deeper into the snow, and pressed their veiled foreheads together. For awhile they rested in that embrace.

Getting up from the snow was much harder than flopping down into it had been. By the time they were standing, they were coated. Elim looked at Kelas wryly. “You look like you’ve been flour-coated and are ready for the fryer.”

“Where do you get these ideas?” Kelas brushed the snow from Elim’s suit, then his own. “Let’s get back to the cabin. These are a wonderful invention, but I would like to be out of them in front of the fire.”

“Absolutely. I would also like use of my individual fingers back.” Elim looked at his red mittens distastefully.

“I would like you to have use of your fingers back as well.”

“I’m sure you would. Let’s not dawdle then.”

Kelas took his hand as the walked back through the snow. No way to interlace their fingers, they pressed palms as they fell in stride. 

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the 24th century would have amazing snow gear, and in a post-scarcity world where it is freely available to everyone, that old proverb would really be true. Also there were snow flurries on my drive to work, and I like to imagine Garak in the cold.


End file.
